Somewhere
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: O preconceito vem de todos os lugares quando membros das famílias Prewett e Malfoy se envolvem em algo com consequências graves. - TRADUÇÃO


**Somewhere**

Por Little0Bird

Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon

 **Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

 **Disclaimer** : A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

 **Avisos** :

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

3) **Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Somewhere**

Fabian Prewett estava sentado no canto do pub trouxa em que ia beber. Ele não queria mais se arriscar indo ao Caldeirão Furado, onde sempre tinha que tomar cuidado com o que ia dizer e para quem. Não conseguia aproveitar a cerveja nem relaxar — ou aproveitar alguns momentos do dia para se lembrar de como tinha sido quando ele e Gideon eram vistos como duas forças da natureza. Dois homens altos e risonhos que iluminavam um lugar só por entrar nele.

Pelo canto dos olhos, observou a mulher sentada na mesa ao lado da sua. Ela olhava para a bebida como se pudesse fazê-la sumir só com a força de seu olhar. Ela levou o copo à boca, os lábios curvados em desgosto. Fabian sorriu para si mesmo. Era claro que ela não estava acostumada a beber. As roupas dela eram um pouco formais demais, muito corretas, muito perfeitas... Abotoadas demais, até. Fabian moveu sua cadeira até que estivesse perto dela, seu copo entre as mãos.

\- Vai visitar um bairro pobre hoje, Livvy?

A mulher loira o olhou e ergueu a mão para ajeitar o cabelo, ainda que ele estivesse perfeitamente no lugar.

\- Talvez. – foi a resposta murmurada.

Fabian apoiou a cadeira nas duas pernas traseiras, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

\- Seu irmão pariria gatinhos se soubesse que você está aqui.

\- O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente. – Lavinia respondeu, tentando tomar um gole da cerveja que tinha pedido, copiando as ações de Fabian. Ela fez uma careta perante o gosto amargo do álcool e colocou o copo sobre a mesa, afastando-o um pouco de si. – E eu achei que o motivo para estarmos nesse... – olhou ao redor do pub mal iluminado. – Lugar adorável era exatamente porque meu irmão nunca pensaria em me procurar aqui.

Fabian usou um dedo longo para cutucar o copo cheio dela.

\- Quer que eu compre outra bebida para você?

Lavinia balançou a cabeça.

\- Está ótima. Viu? – ela tentou tomar um gole da cerveja, mas, para a diversão de Fabian, começou a tossir.

\- Não saia daí. – ele lhe disse, caminhando pelo pub cheio. Ele não demorou a voltar com outro copo. – Acho que vai gostar mais disso.

Com cautela, Lavinia cheirou o conteúdo do copo, antes de tomar um pequeno gole, torcendo o nariz para o gosto azedo.

– O que é isso?

\- Limonada. – Fabian riu da expressão no rosto dela. – É feita de limão, açúcar, água...

Lavinia tomou outro gole cauteloso, a expressão em seu rosto se suavizando.

\- É muito gostosa.

\- Você não usa roupas trouxas com muita frequência, né?

Envergonhada, ela tocou a frente da blusa formal.

\- Não. Está muito na cara?

\- Só porque você parece terrivelmente desconfortável. – Fabian ergueu a mão para desabotoar os dois primeiros botões da camisa dela. – Pronto... Muito melhor. – de repente, ele afastou a cadeira dela, quase derrubando a cerveja.

\- Ah, valeu, mano. – Gideon pegou a bebida de Fabian e a terminou. Voltou a colocar o copo na mesa, os olhos indo de Fabian para Lavinia. – Vamos. Molly já preparou o jantar.

\- Certo. Eu te alcanço em um minuto. – Fabian olhou feio para Gideon, esperando que ele entendesse a indireta e fosse embora, mas seu gêmeo não cedeu. Suspirando, Fabian pegou sua jaqueta e saiu do pub.

Gideon se inclinou para perto de Lavinia.

\- Do que está brincando? – sibilou.

\- Nada.

\- Ele nunca irá para o outro lado só por sua causa. – Gideon prometeu.

Lavinia engoliu, a língua correndo pelos lábios secos.

\- Eu sei.

\- E se eu descobrir que isso é algum tipo de armadilha para que aquele seu irmão o capture, eu mesmo vou encontrá-la e matá-la.

Ela o olhou com frieza; uma fachada calma praticada por anos.

\- Vou me lembrar disso. – Lavinia se levantou e deu a volta na mesa. Ela conseguia sentir os olhos de Gideon em suas costas, a seguindo para fora do pub.

 **-x-**

Fabian acomodou Ronnie em seus braços, esfregando a ponta da mamadeira em seus lábios. Ele sempre ficava impressionado com o apetite de seu sobrinho mais novo.

\- Espero que você aprenda a cozinha, jovenzinho. – comentou. – Caso contrário, alimentá-lo será um trabalho constante.

\- Fabian...

\- Volte para a cama, Molly. – ele disse sem erguer os olhos.

\- O que Gideon disse é verdade?

\- Depende. O que Gideon disse?

\- Ele disse que você estava no pub do vilarejo com... – Molly crispou os lábios. – Com um _deles_.

\- Ela não faz parte do clube deles. – disse levemente.

\- Como sabe? – Molly exclamou, querendo gritar, mas todas as outras pessoas da casa estavam dormindo.

\- Eu apenas sei.

\- Você sequer se deu ao trabalho de verificar o braço dela?

Fabian fechou os olhos. Conseguira ver a pele pálida, suave e limpa, quando ela arregaçara a manga do suéter. Ela fizera isso há três meses sem que ele precisasse pedir, na primeira vez que se encontraram por acaso no pub de Ottery-St.-Catchpole.

\- Volte a dormir, Molly. – repetiu. – Eu dou conta dos meus interesses.

\- É como chama se encontrar com ela em um pub trouxa? Dar conta de seus interesses?

\- Chega, Molly! Está bem? – colocou a mamadeira quase vazia no chão, ao lado do pé da cadeira de balanço, e apoiou Ronnie em seu ombro, dando tapinhas firmes nas costas pequenas do bebê.

\- Pode não descontar suas frustrações no meu bebê? – Molly perguntou. – Se bater com mais força, a cabeça dele vai se soltar. – ela se levantou, apertando o robe ao redor do corpo. – Não vai dar certo. – o lembrou. – Ninguém confiaria nela, e ela não seria aceitar pelas pessoas do nosso lado. Vocês seriam párias. É melhor para você se terminar tudo com ela. Antes que realmente se apaixone por ela.

\- Você realmente me deserdaria, Molly? Você me evitaria porque eu me casei...? – Fabian se inclinou e pegou o livro do chão, Ronnie acomodado em seu peito. – Boa noite, Molly. – disse, folheando o livro até chegar à parte em que parara, claramente terminando a conversa.

 **-x-**

Narcissa se sentou em uma cadeira. Não conseguia se lembrar de uma época em que não estivera grávida. Ela ressentira as invasões semanais ao seu corpo até que, por fim, engravidara. Esperava fervorosamente que fosse um menino. Lucius não aceitaria uma menina. Não se surpreenderia se ele mandasse afogar o bebê se acabasse sendo uma garota. O bebê a chutou com vontade, fazendo-a franzir o cenho. Narcissa sabia que a maioria das mulheres sentia amor por seus filhos, mesmo antes de nascerem, mas estava tentada a pensar que isso era apenas um rumor para ajudá-las a aguentar os intermináveis meses até o nascimento. Mas, nesse momento, ela não sentia nada.

Lavinia entrou na sala de jantar, o robe fechado até seu pescoço apesar da manhã quente de primavera. Ela encheu o prato de morangos, mordendo-os com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Dormiu bem? – Narcissa perguntou.

\- Sim, obrigada.

Era o jogo diário delas para que Lucius não pensasse que eram mais próximas do que pareciam. Narcissa colocou um livro na mesa com uma expressão cheia de significados em seu rosto.

\- Você o deixou fora do lugar ontem à noite. Está sendo muito descuidada...

Lavinia pegou o livro e o colocou no bolso de seu robe.

\- Peço desculpas. Obrigada.

Narcissa cutucou a mistura de mirtilos, melões e morangos na tigela à sua frente.

\- Você tomará cuidado, certo?

Lavinia tomou um gole de chá antes de colocar a xícara sobre o pires.

\- Ele nunca saberá que você está envolvida. – disse simplesmente. – Eu prometo. – levantou-se da mesa, quase correndo até as portas francesas que levavam ao jardim. Encontrou um banco escondido sob uma árvore e abriu o livro.

Um bilhete estava escondido entre as páginas, com um endereço de Gloucestershire¹, um horário e mais nada. Lavinia memorizou rapidamente a informação, antes de fazer o bilhete sumir. Fabian esperaria por uma hora. Se ela não chegasse, ele saberia que ela não tinha conseguido sair da mansão. Ela deixava bilhetes para Fabian escondidos em um livro, que entregaria a Narcissa. Lavinia não sabia quando nem como Narcissa os repassava. Fabian relutava em usar Narcissa como intermediária. Ele não confiava nela, mas Lavinia não podia culpá-lo. Afinal, Narcissa era uma das inimigas.

 **-x-**

Gideon se jogou no chão, xingando.

\- Olho-Tonto vai me matar. – murmurou.

\- Não se Malfoy o matar primeiro. – Sirius respondeu, lançando um feitiço de atordoar para o outro lado da clareira.

Jatos púrpuras passaram sobre suas cabeças. Gideon se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, ofegante.

\- Maldição, Dolohov está ensinando esse maldito feitiço para todo mundo!

\- Pelo menos ele não está falando o feitiço em voz alta. – Sirius respondeu. – Não causa tantos danos assim.

Uma luz laranja brilhou entre as árvores e acertou o peito de Gideon, que gritou de dor, apertando a parte da frente de sua camisa, sem conseguir respirar. Era pior que um Cruciatus. Era como se todos os seus nervos estivessem pegando fogo. Centenas de flamas pareciam correr por sua pele. Gideon sentiu Sirius segurar seu braço e voltou a gritar. Nunca antes fora tão insuportável aparatar — a sensação de ser apertado em um tubo piorou ainda mais os efeitos do feitiço que Malfoy usara. Seus joelhos cederam e seu nariz foi atingido pelo cheiro dos antissépticos do St. Mungus.

Gideon Prewett perdeu a consciência.

 **-x-**

Fabian olhou para o relógio sobre a cama de Gideon. Ele ainda estava inconsciente e os Curandeiros não tinham conseguido acordá-lo.

Por dentro, estava possesso. Gideon e Sirius estiveram no lugar errado na hora errada. Eles não conseguiam ficar longe dos problemas por muito tempo e se irritavam com horas longas e estressantes; eles precisavam chegar aos seus limites só para terem certeza de que não estavam ficando tão paranoicos quanto Olho-Tonto.

\- Foi Malfoy. Com Rodolphus Lestrange. – Sirius se apoiou em uma parede verde que parecia realçar os cortes e arranhões em seu rosto. – Eu o tirei de lá bem na hora...

\- Por que estavam lá? De todos os lugares para irem na Grã-Bretanha, vocês _tinham_ que pregar uma peça na mansão Malfoy em Wiltshire, né? - Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas Fabian o interrompeu rudemente: - Valeu a pena? É melhor que tenha valido a pena. Vocês podiam ter morrido... Ele ainda pode...

\- Eu... Eu sinto muito... – Sirius gaguejou.

\- Dê o fora daqui, Black... – Fabian se inclinou para frente, apertando a mão de Gideon com firmeza. – E não volte. – abaixou os ombros, exausto. O último ano tinha o cansado mentalmente. Entendia o que incentivava Gideon e Sirius a agirem dessa maneira. Ele também se preocupava com a segurança de Lavinia. As coisas entre eles não podiam continuar do jeito que estavam, com esses encontros rápidos e clandestinos. Teria que tentar convencer outros membros da Ordem a ajudá-lo a colocá-la sob proteção, isso se não o protegessem também.

Não podia se permitir imaginar uma vida sem Gideon. Isso era algo inimaginável.

 **-x-**

Lavinia caminhou de um lado para o outro em frente a uma cabana abandonada em uma floresta. Estivera esperando por Fabian há duas horas. Os nós de seus dedos doíam e seus olhos ardiam, enquanto procurava por Fabian em meio à escuridão. Ela estremeceu como se estivesse com frio, mas a floresta estava quente, quase sufocante àquela noite. O medo deixava um gosto amargo e metálico em sua língua.

 _Ele não vai vir..._ Pensou. Ela não podia culpá-lo. Não o culparia se ele decidisse nunca mais vê-la. Lucius tinha se gabado durante o jantar de como quase "matara um daqueles malditos traidores de sangue dos Prewetts", e os amigos dele tinham rido. Lavinia e Narcissa tinham rido junto, apesar de suas risadas terem sido forçadas, mas não achava que alguém houvesse percebido. Estavam muito ocupados fazendo um brinde a Lucius.

Suspirando, Lavinia olhou para o relógio. _Mais cinco minutos... Se ele não aparecer... Então eu vou para casa..._ Ela tirou a varinha da manga de suas vestes, segurando-a com dedos frouxos. Aumentou seu aperto ao redor da varinha conforme os minutos passavam. Lavinia estava prestes a se virar quando ouviu um leve _pop_ atrás de si. Ela enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

\- Como seu irmão está?

\- Ele vai ficar bem. Pode ficar meio instável por alguns dias, mas já acordou.

Fabian estava parado sob a sombra de uma árvore antiga, sem fazer menção de se aproximar; seu corpo estava tenso no que Lavinia assumiu ser de raiva.

\- Eu sinto muito. – murmurou. – Eu sinto tanto... – ele não respondeu e Lavinia ficou surpresa ao perceber que ela tinha fechado a distância entre eles. – Eu sinto muito... – ela caiu, abraçando os joelhos dele, onde pressionou o rosto. Fabian se abaixou, fazendo Lavinia soltá-lo. Ele a colocou em seu colo, como se ela fosse um de seus sobrinhos, balançando-a, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo, seu choro ecoando ao redor deles.

\- Não foi você... – ele murmurou. – Não é sua culpa... – roçou os lábios em sua testa. Ele a fez erguer o rosto e secou suas lágrimas. – Shhh. – Lavinia o olhou e o coração de Fabian quase quebrou. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e vulneráveis, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Então ele fez a única coisa que podia fazer.

Ele a beijou.

 **-x-**

A fraca luz da lareira tremeluzia na sala de estar da pequena cabana. Fabian correu as pontas dos dedos pelas costas de Lavinia, acariciando a pele pálida. Não se surpreendera ao descobrir que ela era virgem; teria se surpreendido se não fosse. A maioria das mulheres puro-sangue era virgem até o casamento, e era comum serem vigiadas e acompanhadas; seu valor era reduzido a uma noção de pureza. Famílias como os Malfoy e os Black chegavam até a examinar uma possível noiva para se certificarem de que elas se casariam virgem.

\- Eu a arruinei, não é?

\- Para o quê?

\- Para um casamento apropriado com alguém que tenha o sangue "apropriado".

\- Temo que as chances de isso acontecer acabaram há muito tempo. Eu vou fazer trinta e três anos no...

\- Dia vinte e cinco de agosto. – Fabian terminou. Estremeceu ao sentir as mãos atrevidas de Lavinia explorarem o seu corpo, antes de segurar os pulsos dela com apenas uma mão. – Isso faz cócegas. –a informou, beijando seu ombro.

Ela se mexeu, colocando o corpo sobre o dele, seu cabelo loiro roçando em seu peito.

\- Acho que terei de fazer isso... – ela disse languidamente, usando os lábios para continuar o trabalho de suas mãos.

\- Livvy... Você tem que fugir comigo...

\- Não...

\- Podemos fazer isso. – Fabian insistiu. – Podemos encontrar um lugar como este, no interior...

\- Não na Grã-Bretanha. Eles nos encontrariam...

\- Então vamos sair do país. França, Itália. Talvez até a América...

Lavinia sorriu um pouco.

\- Está sendo bobo. Você nunca abandonaria sua família.

\- Mas pelo menos teríamos uma chance. – Fabian insistiu. – Por favor, Livvy?

\- Eu...

\- Eu preciso de uma semana para organizar tudo. O Gringotes está tentando me convencer a ser um desfazedor de feitiços na Itália. Eles vão demorar uma semana para processar os papéis da minha transferência. Não seremos ricos, mas ficaremos confortáveis...

\- Tudo bem.

Fabian pausou no meio do ato de puxar o ar.

\- O quê?

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou... – Lavinia se sentou. – Mas agora eu tenho que ir para casa... Antes que percebam que sai... – ela começou a tentar organizar as roupas. Encontrou suas roupas íntimas e sentiu a seda cobrir sua pele. – Mexa-se... Está em cima das minhas vestes... – disse, puxando o pesado tecido que estava sob a cabeça de Fabian. Ele obedeceu e ela separou as camadas que compunham as vestes tradicionais que Lucius insistia que usasse. Ela se contorceu para fechar os botões da primeira camada, que ficavam nas costas. As mãos de Fabian cobriram as suas.

\- Permita-me...

\- Você não é meu servo. – Lavinia ralhou.

\- Só dessa vez. – os dedos de Fabian passaram os pequenos botões pelo buraco com agilidade. Ele ergueu a camada externa do vestido e a passou pelos braços dela, fechando-o na altura da cintura. – Certo. Eu vou te levar para casa. Mande as faíscas verdes pela janela do seu quarto para eu saber que você está bem.

Lavinia hesitou, mas assentiu.

\- Aparate no lado sul da mansão. Lucius não estará daquele lado da casa a essa hora.

\- Vamos nos encontrar aqui em uma semana. No mesmo horário... – Fabian apertou seu braço ao redor de sua cintura e aparatou.

 **-x-**

Lucius cerrou os olhos ao olhar pelas portas duplas. Seu maxilar ficou tenso quando conseguiu ver Lavinia nos braços de um dos gêmeos Prewett.

\- Fabian... – murmurou perigosamente. Apertou as cortinas. Começou a caminhar em direção ao jardim, pronto para tirá-la dos braços de Fabian e arrastá-la até a casa. – Não... – uma expressão fria e calculista apareceu em seu rosto. – Será muito fácil acabar com os dois.

Lavinia entrou na casa e subiu as escadas.

\- Onde esteve? – Narcissa murmurou da porta de seu quarto. A única resposta de Lavinia foi um largo sorriso. Segurou a mão de Narcissa, puxando-a para o seu quarto. Lavinia fechou a porta e começou a dançar pelo quarto, o tapete grosso abafando seus passos. Narcissa se sentou na ponta da cama, um franzir em seu rosto. As vestes de Lavinia estavam amassadas e sujas de poeira. Seu cabelo cascateava por suas costas bagunçado e embaraçado, apesar de estar sempre preso em um coque.

\- Você está bem?

\- Nunca estive melhor. – Lavinia lhe garantiu.

\- Mas as suas roupas... – Narcissa disse, confusa. – Parece que você foi atacada por algo ou alguém.

\- Algo assim. – ela tirou a camada externa de suas vestes, jogando-a sobre o braço de uma cadeira. – Eu estava com alguém. – adicionou, olhando de maneira significativa para Narcissa.

Narcissa juntou as sobrancelhas.

\- Oh? – de repente, sua expressão clareou quando entendeu. – Oh! – mordiscou uma unha por um momento, antes de perguntar timidamente: - Como foi?

\- Você não sabe?

Narcissa riu.

\- A última vez que estive com Lucius, antes de descobrir estar grávida, eu me peguei pensando em uma lista de tarefas para passar ao elfo.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo.

\- Todas as vezes...? – Lavinia olhou para Narcissa com descrença.

\- Sim.

\- Oh. – Lavinia se sentou ao lado de Narcissa na cama. – Foi... Maravilhoso. Meus dedos ficaram formigando. Eu não consegui me mexer depois mesmo se quisesse. – sorriu timidamente. – Eu até vi faíscas e ele nem estava usando a varinha.

Narcissa gargalhou.

\- Bem, não a que ele comprou do Ollivander, de todo modo. – ela riu em um raro momento de lascívia.

\- Oh! Eu me esqueci! – Lavinia se levantou em um pulo e foi até a janela, abrindo-a. Acenou a varinha e várias faíscas verdes brilharam sobre o jardim. A sombra que ela sabia pertencer a Fabian desapareceu. Ela se virou com os braços esticados. – Eu não sabia que podia ser tão maravilhoso!

O sorriso de Narcissa sumiu. Mais calma, ela perguntou:

\- Valeu a pena?

\- Valerá. – Lavinia pegou a escova de cabelo sobre a penteadeira e começou a se livrar dos nós em seu cabelo, sorrindo timidamente. Narcissa conhecia aquele sorriso. Ela o tinha visto no rosto de Lucius várias vezes.

\- O que você planejou?

Lavinia abriu a boca, pronta para confessar tudo.

\- Não. Eu não vou te contar. Porque se te perguntarem algo, você pode responder honestamente que não sabia de nada.

 **-x-**

\- Tem certeza de que a pista dizia que era aqui? – Frank Longbottom perguntou a Gideon.

\- Sim. Falaram que cinco Comensais da Morte se encontrariam aqui. Meio que um ponto de encontro.

\- Não gosto de pistas anônimas. – Fabian resmungou.

\- Nem eu. – Frank concordou. Conseguia sentir os pelos da sua nuca se arrepiarem. – Há algo errado aqui.

Gideon olhou para o homem mais baixo.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Estou com um mau pressentimento. – Frank murmurou.

Fabian sentiu seu estômago se apertar.

\- Frank... Faça o que eu mandar e não reclame. Volte para a sede e mande alguém que não tenha filhos. – pensou em todos os membros da Ordem. – Mande qualquer pessoa, menos Arthur e James.

\- Vou mandar o Olho-Tonto. – Frank murmurou antes de aparatar.

Muito acima deles, no alto de um cume coberto de árvores, Lucius segurava Lavinia, apontando a varinha para sua garganta.

\- Grite o quanto quiser, ninguém irá ouvi-la. Você vai ficar aqui e o verá morrer, nem que eu tenha que petrificá-la.

As lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Lavinia, enquanto ela tentava em vão pegar sua varinha, a boca trabalhando silenciosamente.

Cinco sombras pararam ao redor dos gêmeos, gritando horrivelmente. Por instinto, Fabian e Gideon pararam com as costas para o outro, as varinhas seguras frouxamente. O vale entre os cumes das montanhas brilhou quando feitiços voaram de um lado para o outro. Gideon e Fabian conseguiram incapacitar dois bruxos e desarmar um terceiro, antes de um feitiço aparecer do nada e acertar os joelhos de Gideon, fazendo-o cair, sangrando profusamente. Ele conseguiu se erguer; o líquido vermelho manchava a grama sob seus pés.

Fabian pulou para proteger Gideon o melhor possível.

\- Ainda bem que você mandou Frank ir embora. – Fabian sibilou. – Precisamos de uma distração para conseguirmos dar o fora daqui! – ele sentiu o cheiro de cabelo queimado quando um feitiço passou raspando por sua cabeça. De repente, pensou em Lavinia. Na semana anterior, não tinha usado nenhuma forma de contraceptivo. E passara muito tempo com Molly e Arthur para saber que uma vez era o bastante. A ideia de deixar Lavinia grávida e sozinha gelou seu sangue. Segurou o braço de Gideon e começou a arrastá-lo até as árvores ao redor da clareira. – Consegue andar sozinho?

\- Não muito... – Gideon fez uma careta de dor, um braço ao redor dos ombros de Fabian, enquanto mandava feitiços por sobre os ombros, seus pés sendo arrastados sob seu corpo. Caiu sobre a grama, tonto, sua visão começando a sumir. – Vá! Você tem mais chances de sobreviver se não tiver que me carregar.

\- Não seja idiota. – Fabian rosnou. _Só mais três metros!_ Sentiu, mais do que ouviu, Gideon ofegar ao erguer a cabeça. Os dois Comensais da Morte que sobravam tinham aparecido entre eles e seu destino. Um jato de luz verde acertou o peito de Gideon. Seu corpo sem vida ficou mole nos braços de Fabian. Segundos mais tarde, um segundo jato de luz verde fez Fabian cair.

Sobre eles, Lucius rosnou em satisfação triunfante. Jogou Lavinia no chão, onde ela se encolheu, chorando silenciosamente. Ele revistou as vestes dela, procurando por sua varinha.

\- Olhe para mim! – ele exigiu duramente. Ela balançou a cabeça, o cabelo colado ao seu rosto. Lucius prendeu os dedos no cabelo dela e puxou sua cabeça. – Olhe para mim, maldita!

Ela gritou em dor silenciosa quando ele afundou os dedos em seu escalpo. Lucius estava com sua varinha em uma mão, antes de quebrá-la ao meio. Lavinia quase se engasgou com seus soluços quando ele soltou seu cabelo.

\- Nunca mais vá à minha casa. E não tente entrar em contato com minha esposa nem com meu filho. Considere-se com sorte por estar viva. Por enquanto. – ele retirou o feitiço de silêncio que colocara nela e aparatou.

Dolorida, Lavinia desceu a lateral da montanha, arranhando os joelhos e as mãos nas pedras que saltavam do solo. Deslizou por vários metros, girando de modo nauseante, até parar perto de onde Fabian estava caído. Cambaleou até ele, aninhando sua cabeça em suas mãos ensanguentadas, beijando seus olhos sem vida.

\- Não, não, não, não... – gemeu lastimosamente. Ela se deitou ao lado dele na grama, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro, aninhando-se contra o corpo dele, esperando que, se desejasse o bastante, o peito imóvel sob sua cabeça voltaria a subir e descer, e seu pulso se faria notar em seu pescoço.

\- Maldição, é a irmã do Malfoy! – alguém disse em um tom chocado.

Lavinia virou a cabeça, piscando para clarear a visão. Três homens estavam ao seu redor, as varinhas apontadas para ela.

\- Matem-me. – ela pediu.

Um deles — um jovem com tristes olhos cinzas — se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

\- Isso é um Imperdoável. – ele a lembrou em voz baixa.

Novos soluços se fizeram notar.

\- Então eu o perdoo. – ela urrou.

\- Podemos levá-la a outro lugar. – Remus continuou. – Qualquer lugar que você queira.

Lavinia balançou a cabeça, apertando-se ainda mais contra a lateral do corpo de Fabian.

\- Não podemos simplesmente deixá-la aqui. – Sirius disse.

\- Se ela é a irmã do Malfoy, temos que levá-la ao DELM. – Olho-Tonto adicionou.

\- Ela não é uma Comensal. – Remus suspirou.

\- Não sabemos disso. – Olho-Tonto o lembro.

Dois _pops_ soaram, indicando a chegada de outras duas pessoas. Murmúrios furiosos a rodearam.

\- Ela não está bem. – alguém disse.

\- Vamos levá-la para a minha casa. – outra pessoa disse com um tom de finalidade, terminando a discussão. – A coitada precisa de alguns dias para se recuperar. Ela sofreu um terrível choque.

\- Tem certeza, Dorcas? É um risco enorme que você está assumindo.

\- E isso não é? – Dorcas zombou. – É só até conseguirmos decidir o que fazer com ela.

Lavinia quase não sentiu as mãos que a tiraram do chão. Grata, deixou a escuridão a engolfar.

 **-x-**

O pequeno chalé de Dorcas Meadows ficava na beirada de um penhasco, de frente para o mar, em Cornwall. Ela carregou uma bandeja de chá e torrada até o pequeno quarto, mas tanto o quarto quanto a cama estavam vazios. Dorcas derrubou a bandeja, quebrando o bule, derramando o chá pelo chão e jogando torradas para todos os lados. A pequena porta que levava ao seu jardim estava aberta, balançando levemente sob a brisa do mar. Correu até o jardim, procurando freneticamente ao redor do chalé e até espiou o fundo do penhasco, mas era como se a mulher nunca estivesse estado ali.

 **-x-**

Lucius se inclinou sobre o ombro de Narcissa durante o café da manhã e colocou os pedaços da varinha de Lavinia no prato dela. Ele inclinou a cabeça até que sua boca estivesse roçando sua orelha.

\- Se um dia eu descobrir que você a ajudou nessa desgraça, eu vou mandar que digam que você está louca e que te prendam no St. Mungus pelo resto da vida.

Narcissa manteve o rosto impassível.

\- Nunca mais mencione o nome dela nessa casa. Entendeu?

Ela assentiu uma vez.

\- Excelente. – Lucius saiu da sala de jantar sem olhar para trás.

Narcissa esperou até que os sons dos passos dele sumissem, antes de esticar as mãos trêmulas e pegar os pedaços da varinha de Lavinia. Fechou os dedos ao redor deles com firmeza, antes de guardá-los nos bolsos de suas vestes.

 **Fim**

¹ Porto ao sudoeste da Inglaterra.


End file.
